<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Cadejo by Kaellig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135377">El Cadejo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig'>Kaellig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Legends, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Season/Series 02, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сильвер наблюдает за ним.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Black Sails 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Cadejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сильвер наблюдает за ним.</p><p>Флинт чувствует его взгляд спиной почти постоянно. Поначалу это раздражает; Флинт огрызается, словно злая цепная собака на чужака, зашедшего на двор, ставит на место при каждом случае. Он здесь — капитан, царь и бог, а Сильвер — мелкий засранец, пробравшийся на борт его корабля обманом. </p><p>Со временем внимательный взгляд в спину становится привычным. В нём нет угрозы; Сильвер не выискивает его слабые места, не выжидает момент для коварного удара. Не чувствует Флинт в этом взгляде и страха, и это уже куда интереснее. Его боятся здесь почти все, кроме разве что Гейтса — зря, как оказывается в итоге. Он знал Флинта дольше всех на Багамах и, видимо, так и не осознал глобальности произошедших с Флинтом перемен.</p><p>Сильвер просто наблюдает. </p><p>Он не пытается подойти, не навязывает своё общество, но Флинт всё равно снова и снова оказывается рядом с ним — и наталкивается взглядом на ясную белозубую улыбку, спорящую яркостью со взглядом голубых глаз. Флинт сплёвывает рвущееся проклятье, но злости уже не испытывает. Ему скорее любопытно.</p><p>Сильвер внимательный слушатель, Флинт прекрасный рассказчик. Первому не хватает пищи для размышлений, второму — благодарных ушей. Он мог бы просто сунуть Сильверу какую-нибудь книгу, благо они уже выяснили, что испанский тот знает. Вместо этого Флинт начинает с ним говорить. Уроки по тактике, полезные факты о течениях и ветрах, история королевского военного флота, сюжеты прочитанных книг. Флинт спохватывается, едва не принявшись рассказывать о лорде Гамильтоне и его жене, и мрачнеет. Перебирает в мыслях все разговоры с Сильвером, с неприятным удивлением обращает внимание на то, как хорошо их помнит, во всех подробностях. Пытается вспомнить, когда последний раз получал такое удовольствие от общения с кем-либо. Разум отказывается соглашаться со сделанными выводами, но сердце знает правду, какой бы горькой, какой бы болезненной та ни была: Джеймс Флинт предал память о Томасе, впустив в свою душу другого.</p><p>Сильвер продолжает наблюдать, его взгляд всё так же светится живейшим интересом, и когда он улыбается Флинту, его улыбка непривычно искренна. Флинт знает, Флинт видел, как тот улыбается другим. Совсем иначе.</p><p>Флинт хмурится всё сильнее. В груди тревожно тянет дурными предчувствиями.</p><p>«Морж» готовится к отплытию в Чарльзтаун. Флинт говорит о том, как им повезло спасти из рук Вейна единственную дочь губернатора Аша, какие перспективы открывает перед ними это удачное стечение обстоятельств, как близка наконец-то мечта о безопасном Нассау. Он молчит о том, как близок сам к возвращению домой, — молчит, и мрачнеет каждый раз при мысли об этом, и гонит её прочь. Его дом вовсе не в Лондоне. Никто не ждёт его там.</p><p>А здесь? Нужен ли он кому-то здесь?</p><p>Флинт говорит и говорит, собственными речами заглушая голоса терзающих его демонов. Сильвер слушает, чуть склонив голову набок, на его губах играет мягкая улыбка.</p><p>— Я слышал от моряков, ходивших в Перу, — говорит он, когда они оказываются вдвоём, — легенду о призрачной собаке, которая бродит в ночи по тёмным переулкам, перекрёсткам и кладбищам.</p><p>— Такая легенда есть и в Англии, — кивает Флинт. Он не знает, к чему ведёт Сильвер, но ждёт продолжения. Сильвер никогда не говорит ничего просто так, это Флинт уже успел выучить.</p><p>— Эта собака, <i>эль кадехо</i>, как называют её местные, может быть белой или чёрной. Белый кадехо считается добрым духом, который защищает от нечистой силы. Чёрный же…</p><p>— Злой? — скептически хмыкает Флинт, не удержавшись. Сильвер быстро улыбается.</p><p>— Говорят, что он — сам дьявол и сладкими речами подталкивает людей с ошибочным поступкам.</p><p>Флинт несколько секунд смотрит ему в глаза, затем холодно интересуется:</p><p>— Уж не хочешь ли ты этим сказать, что мой план ошибочен?</p><p>Сильвер пожимает плечами:</p><p>— Это просто легенда. Вам очень хорошо удаётся убеждать людей в том, с чем они поначалу не хотят соглашаться.</p><p>Сильвер уходит. Флинт остаётся сидеть, крепко стиснув зубы.</p><p>Английская легенда о чёрном псе, которую он слышал ребёнком, звучит почти так же. Но в ней есть одно важное отличие: согласно ей, того, кто заглянет псу в глаза, ждёт неминуемая гибель. Если же он не погибнет сам, то умрёт кто-то из его близких.</p><p>Тревога царапает сердце, свивается вокруг него холодной змеёй. Про Флинта говорят, что он заговорённый, сам же он знает: тем, кто станет ему дорог, ждать беды. </p><p>Сильвер не зря сравнивает его с <i>эль кадехо</i>. Но этого Флинт ему не скажет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>